


I Should Tell You

by Smokeycut



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:25:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokeycut/pseuds/Smokeycut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post redemption. Jasper comes to the barn for the first time, only to learn that Lapis isn't there. Peridot tries to make friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Should Tell You

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the leaks of Beta and Earthlings, but odds are it'll be proven non canon in a few weeks. Figured I'd post it anyways.

Jasper let out a sigh as she stepped into the barn. It had been a long, painful few months, and she was finally able to stop and rest. The Malachite mess, tracking down Lapis afterwards, the days spent in the wilderness, and her time fused to that corruption had worn her down, and all she wanted now was to curl up and have some peace and quiet. It would take time to process her recent decision to join these rebels. Why on Earth did she even agree to protect this hunk of dirt?

Before she could find an answer, a small green curator was in front of her, dragging her by the finger around the barn and showing her...

"Meep Morp? What are you babbling on about, runt?" Jasper leered at the pile of broken machines Peridot was showing off. What in the name of Yellow Diamond was Peridot even doing? Ditching her limb enhancers, wearing a bow tie, making up words, living in a barn?!

"Ah, well, Steven says the human word for it is 'art', but let's face it, Meep Morp is a much better term." The green gem seemed nervous. She kept glancing to the side and fidgeting for some reason.

Jasper couldn't bring herself to care about what was bothering this runt. She pushed past Peridot and began looking for a suitable place to sit down, but stopped when a thought occurred to her. "Peridot. Where's Lapis? Rose said she was living here with you."

"Yeeeaaaah, about that. Lapis is... not here right now!" More nervous fidgeting.

"And when is she getting back?" Jasper growled, growing tired of talking to Peridot.

Peridot sighed, and walked over to her guest. "Look, Jasper. It'd be for the best if you and Lapis didn't see each other for a while. I'm not even sure why Steven asked me to bring you here. Uh... sorry."

Jasper glared, then sighed and looked at the floorboards. She wanted to be angry, she wanted to talk to Lapis, she wanted to stomp out of this barn and track her down. Jaspers get what they want. Instead, she stayed put and settled for some minor grumbling.

Peridot sat down next to her. "It's not so bad here, you know. And maybe someday you and Lazuli can put all this behind you. But for now, why don't you let your new friend Peridot help you have some fun?"

Jasper looked blankly at Peridot, then gave in and stood up. Peridot grabbed her finger again and took her on a tour, showing her the various pieces she and Lapis had created. She actually made it all seem appealing somehow. Before she knew it, Peridot had convinced her to make a Morp of her own. 

Jasper stared at a blank canvas, a brush in her hand and various paint cans laying at her feet. She glared at the canvas, struggling to find a way to translate her thoughts to the sheet in front of her. Then it clicked. Her brow furrowed in concentration as paint splattered and dripped from the brush. What began as a way to appease Peridot had transformed into something serious, something she had to get right. 

When she backed away from the canvas hours later, Jasper felt... Calm. Serene. All of the emotions that had been building up since she returned to her home planet, all of her anger and pain was gone. She had finally gained the peace she thought could only come from shattering Rose Quartz, and it was so much simpler than she thought it'd be.

Peridot helped her hang the canvas in the barn, along the back wall. A blue teardrop, infused with orange flecks, with a mess of orange splotches behind it.

The shorter gem was transfixed by it. "What's it called?"

"I'm Sorry."


End file.
